


You Can't Change The Past

by BR0K3N_K1773N, GrinningDemon666



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, Lust, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0K3N_K1773N/pseuds/BR0K3N_K1773N, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningDemon666/pseuds/GrinningDemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can someone help me with this? I have an idea, but I'm stuck. This is my basic Idea of the beginning I think? Heheh...Help? The story I'm thinking of is a romance for Batman/ Catwoman, Harley Quinn/ Joker, Oracle/ Nightwing, And Past Bruce/ Talia. A story with hurtful past memories, a mystery to solve, action, romance, and lust. A series perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BR0K3N_K1773N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0K3N_K1773N/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue to a crime entangled in a spider web full of Romance, Mystery, Lust, Hurt, etc.

She'd been prolonging this moment for as long as she could. Why did he choose now? Couldn't he give her some peace? She tried to walk away and avoid him. She tried not to look at how handsome he looked tonight in his expensive, silk, black tux. She found it hard and soon gave into him. He had been looking at her the whole time following her through the art exhibit. She stopped in front of a particular painting. he edged closer to her and before they knew it they were well within 6 feet away from each other. They stared at each other. Locked in a gaze that neither wanted to turn away.

She was angry with him, she wanted to get away, she couldn't. As much as she didn't understand a part of her wanted to stay this way. She wanted him to stay close to her, to hold her, comfort her and stop the pain in her chest. She wanted it, but it hurt and she knew it shouldn't be that way. Her bright green eyes stared into his deep blue eyes with anger hiding her sadness. He had her trapped, backed up against a wall," _Of course he planned for that,"_ She thought stupidly. They stayed that way until he whispered,"Selina..." She was silent but flinched when he had spoken her name. As much as she didn't want to speak to him she wanted to. Her heart was already in pain from having him this close, so she decided not to. She didn't want him to hear the weakness in her voice. She only stared at him with anger, but her heart ached and she wanted it to stop. Why does it hurt so much? "Selina, please..." Bruce tried to touch her face but she jerked her head away, puddles forming in her eyes. He pulled his hand back. She looked at him once more. He could see the hurt in her eyes and she hated it. She hated to look weak in front of him.

"Let me go," She strained. It hurt to speak, it hurt to breath. Her heart was in searing pain.

"I can't Selina, not until you understand," Bruce tried. He kept his voice low.

"I don't want to understand!" She softly cried not trying to gain attention. She struggled against him trying to break free. It was no use. As strong as she was, he was stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for another addition to this. I have been away for so long, but I'm here to say, I'm back on top of things! :)


	2. If It Had Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one long dragging year, guess who's back?  
> Our beautiful Cat is back in town as The Crusader tries to understand why, but before he can come to a clear understanding, they become entangled in a mysterious web of mystery that leads them through Gotham, Bludhaven, Oblivion Bar, and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy a long anticipated chapter to this unfinished story. Cx

         It was a night like any other in the crime-filled city of Gotham. Darkness on every corner. A robbery here, a homicide there. The clock had just struck 2. Bruce sat in front of the computer analyzing the screen. His eyes narrowed. For a slight second he thought he was only imagining it from lack of sleep but, he saw her. Even after one long dragging year he still remembered her beautiful figure so well. Her bright emerald green eyes and her fine, short, jet black hair, _“She’s back…?”_ He questioned himself, _“Why now?”_

          He sighed and spun his chair around to read a newspaper clip from this morning. It read, **_”Thread of Mysterious Robberies Takes Over 13 Victims. In Last Week”_ ** He didn't want to be right, not this time. He threw the paper back down on the table and heard footsteps approaching, _“Alfred.”_ He thought as he pulled his cowl over him.

          “Sir?” Alfred called coming down the stairs. He was carrying a fresh cup of coffee, “Is something the matter?” He asked, his voice calm and smooth. Bruce didn’t bother to look up. Alfred’s eyes flashed towards the computer screen. He nodded his head, set the cup of coffee on the table next to Bruce and headed up the stairs,”I hope you’ll be home by 6 A.M. on the dot, ready for breakfast and your important meeting of the board Master Bruce,” Alfred’s voice carried off into the silent cave.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

           Batman watched from the shadows as always, _”She is back after all…”_ He jumped down and landed without a sound on the next rooftop. His cape wrapped around him, he watched her. She was swift with her movements and never made the slightest sound. She went from rooftop to rooftop before she landed gracefully where her next big score was, _”She’s after the Crimson Diamond.”_ Batman thought to himself. He watched her enter the museum through the skylight before he followed her.

            Upon entrance he saw she had already taken the diamond from its shining case. It wasn't a tough job to do. It was just another walk in the park for her. But she was no longer there. It was strange, it was too quick even for someone of her superior skills. He looked around just in time to see a shadow escape back onto the roof. He followed suit. Batman watched as she stood at the edge of the building, _”What is she doing?”_

            Selina sighed and stretched. Batman crept closer. He didn’t have to say or do anything to let her know he was there. She could feel him there even though she hadn’t seen him. Even after all this time,”My first week back and already Batman has me on radar,” She spoke softly as she turned to face him, “I feel honored.”

 _“She said week…”_ Batman thought before responding,”When exactly did you come back?”

           "Did you miss me that badly?" Selina smirked as she trailed closer to him. He said nothing and waited for his answer,"I came back exactly one week ago today at 3:37 A.M. on the dot. Is that specific enough for you?" 

            _"Perfect timing for the first robbery to take place,"_ Batman mentally sighed. He examined her,  _"She doesn't have it."_ He noted. She was inches away now.

            "Did you miss me, Bruce?" She whispered into his ear, placing her hands on his shoulders. She slid them down his back in a loose embrace. She looked into his eyes. He kept his composure as always. But suddenly, he grabbed her and pushed them to the ground as they dodged a throwing needle. The silence was shattered by 3 more streaked past them. Female laughter followed shortly after, echoing through the dark night.

             "So sorry to interrupt such a lovely reunion, but I need her." Batman rolled to the left as he pushed Catwoman to the right dodging more needles aimed at pressure points known to paralyze the body. Catwoman picked herself up scanning the rooftops. 

             "Don't be shy, show yourself." Selina called out,"This game you're playing of pin the needle on the tail is boring."

             "Your cat-like reflexes prove true to your name." The voice revealed itself. Long, jet black hair matched Selina's as did the girl's emerald green eyes. She wore a white sleek suit with a black trim that showed of her slender body. She held her hand out twirling a throwing needle between her fingers. Her other hand at her side. She stood smirking at the pair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about how short this chapter is, I gotta brush up on my "skills" I suppose. Dx


End file.
